Passing Notes
by Kaname-Black-Panther
Summary: What happens when Grace and Connor get bored in class? They pass notes! * Just so you know we've rated this T now because of inappropriate situations *
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story about Connor and Grace before their father died and Connor became a pirate and Grace met Lorcan and you all know the rest! It takes place in various classes at Crescent Moon Bay High, and they're passing notes in class. When I get bored I write things like this. And conversations like this really do happend with my friends part of the one from the French really did happen! Please review and say what you feel. **_

_**Math**_

Connor: Hey how do you work #5?

Grace: Like I'm going to tell you that! Figure it out for yourself!

Connor: Please!

Grace: No!

Connor: But. . . .but. . . . but. . . PLEASE!

Grace: Looks like someone didn't read last nights homework instructions carefully.

Connor: What? That's beside the point! Never mind now the bells going to ring. You suck

Grace: Yeah love you too

_**Language**_

Grace: Hi!

Connor: I'm still mad at you for not helping me

Grace: Well you need to do your own work or you'll get nowhere in life

Connor: :-P

Grace: Well someone's rude today

Connor: Well someone should've helped their brother with math!

Grace: Fine be that way!

Connor: ...

_**French**_

Grace: Bonjour!

Connor: Still upset with you

Grace: Helas, Je me suis transfigure les pieds!

Connor: What?

Grace: I said Helas, Je me suis transfigure les pieds!

Connor: I know that's what you wrote but what the heck does it mean?

Grace: It means 'Alas, I've transfigured my foot!'

Connor: You're not normal

Grace: And you are?

Connor: I'm more normal than you!

Grace: Name 5 ways you're more normal than me

Connor: Ummm

Grace: Exactly

_**Well that was it for now! Hope you liked it! Yeah that little transfigured foot thing really happened to us one time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Ok something that has been forgotten all these times in the other fanfiction I wrote is that I don't own Vampirates. But that would be so cool!**_

_**Social Studies**_

Connor: Guess what!

Grace: What?

Connor: HI

Grace: Hi?

Connor: Oh my look at the teacher!

Grace: What about her?

Connor: She has a booger in her nose!

Grace: Ew! Why is it that only you notice things like that?

Connor: Now that is not true, once you noticed that my zipper was undone and no one else did. You shouldn't have been looking there anyway!

Grace: Oh Connor you're a pervert!

Connor: If you want me to not say things like that then stop noticing things like that, and the teacher still has a booger in her nose

Grace: Drop it

Connor: I can't it's huge! You try sitting in the front with a giant booger in front of you and try not to wonder about it!

Grace: You're wondering about her booger?

Connor: Not really wondering about it, the thing just bugs me. I don't want her to breathe too hard or it might fly out and hit someone

Grace: That's disgusting

Connor: I know but you like it

Grace: No I wish you'd DROP IT, your making me want to gag

Connor: That's sort of the point

Grace: Well it's working

Connor: Oh thank goodness she's blowing her nose!

Grace: There now you can stop obsessing over the nasty thing!

Connor: Your zippers down

Grace: It is not!

Connor: I know

_**This one was a bit longer. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello once again! I'm updating 'cause I just got nothing better to do today! I was just stung by pop. *sniffle* Rootbeet is no longer a friend of mine! This chapter isn't really as good as the others, but some of the things yet again came from a real conversation! One that actually just happened about 3 minutes ago with Zero-Silver-Crow! So review pretty please if you wanna!**_

_**Science**_

Grace: Hey what am I supposed to do here?

Connor: Look who's asking for help now!

Grace: Connor please! It's one question and most of the time, other than in math, I help you!

Connor: You should have helped me, because now I'm not going to help you!

Grace: Thanks. You're so sweet. How do you feel? (The actual conversation is coming up when Connor writes back!)

Connor: Satisfied

Grace: Well satisfied is always nice. Did you even do the science homework or have you been sitting there this whole time?

Connor: Maybe

Grace: Maybe?

Connor: MAAAAAAYYYYBEE!

Grace: Maybe what?

Connor: Maybe I did my homework, maybe I didn't!

Grace: Um, ok, I'm not even going to persue this conversation any further.

Connor: I'll tell you a tale of Vampirates, Grace!

Grace: I have nothing to say to that

Connor: How come?

Grace: Cause now that shanty is in my head and I can't get it out!

Connor: Ha

Grace: Why ha?

Connor: That's what you get!

Grace: Most likely it is but did you have to pick that song?

Connor: Well honestly I haven't been able to get the song out of my head all day long

Grace: So you passed it on to me?

Connor: Now I'm not alone!

Grace: Woo hoo for you, your not a alone

Connor: Don't you just love me Grace?

Grace: No comment

_**Yeah this one pretty much sucks, but I had nothing better to do, other than talk to Zero-Silver-Crow (no offense I'm just a little bored!) Well good night everyone! I almost had a heart attack cause I thought all of this disappeared! I was like NOOOOOOOO! Then I found it!**_


	4. Grace gets busted

1_**HI! I haven't updated in a while, but now I have my friends Aidou-senpai helping me because that's where most of the funny things come from. Her mind! And the notes we pass in class. SHHHH don't tell our mothers! And Aidou claims to have an issue with dates so she put one on her for reasons I cannot understand. And will not try to understand. We both need to be put in an asylum.. :-D But my mommy says she can't afford for us to be put there so now we can't get the help we truly need. And in this chapter the people actually talk and not just write notes!**_

_**Monday, January 32 2505**_

Grace: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Not in note she really did scream)

Connor: ..............AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.......... why in the world did you just scream in my ear?

Grace: 'Cause it seemed like the thing to do at the time.

Connor: And how do you figure that the middle of science class is a good time?

Grace: I don't know it's just that everyone was so quiet sitting there staring at the teacher and I wanted your attention too!

Connor: Okay now that you have my attention and everybody elses what do you want.

Grace: (leans over next to Connor's ear) will you pass this note to Victoria?

Connor: (leans over to Grace's ear) NO!

Grace: *sniff* but..but..but why not don't you care for my happiness?

Connor: (Stares at Grace with a look that questions her intelligence, still leaning toward Grace's ear) You know that everyone is staring don't you?

Teacher: (walks over to grace) Ms. Tempest give the note to me if you want Victoria to read it everyone else may hear it too.

Grace: *gulp* (hands note over)

Teacher: *clears throat* Dear Vic. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! I like your new shoes!

Class: *laughter!*

*Ding ding ding*

Grace: (leaves class in a great hurry).

Class mate: Hey Grace what do you think of my new shoes?

_**:D Now its up to you. You have option A: Grace kills classmate option B Grace runs away with her head down. C Grace tells classmate that she thinks his shoes are awesome. The next chapters are those options. Please review and give Aidou-senpai a round of applause for writing this thing pretty much all by herself! *clapclapclapclapclap* She will be helping from now on.**_


	5. Option A

_**HIII again! This is option A, which is Grace's kills student.**_

_**-----Previous-----**_

_**Classmate: Hey grace do you like my shoes? **_

-----Present-------

Grace: (looking at the boy as if he had just called her a bad name she contemplates whether or not the boy should die, she decided it wasn't worth the mess)

Classmate: Grace why are you coming toward me with that look on your face?

Grace: What are you talking about? (At the same time cornering the poor boy)

Classmate: (Let's out a girlish shriek, and then is submerged into an odd darkness)

Grace: Grace walks away amazed at how easy it was to shove a large boy into such a small locker) *he he he*

Connor: (walks up to grace) what did you do to make you so happy?

Grace: now what makes you think I have done anything wrong can't a girl just be happy?

Connor: A girl yes you no

Grace: now i find that offencive

Connor: now i ask my question again what did you do?

Grace:Well......................................................Um...................................huh........................what was the question again?

Connor: Grace Tempest you tell me what you did right now or I will tell everyone that you are on crack!!!!

Grace: Hey, that's not fair all I did was shuve some kid into his locker he diserved it!!!

Connor: What did he do?

Grace: He asked me if I liked his shoes.

Connor: (Looks at Grace and with that look that just screams "Do you even have an IQ?")

Grace: But you weren't there you don't know what happened! I was coming out of science and some kid was being a smart butt and asked if I liked his shoes. You know now that no one will ever let me live that down?

Connor: So you put him in his LOCKER?

Grace: It was easier than killing him, and less messy.

Connor: *sighs a sigh of disbelief as hi walks away from his sister as if he were ashamed to be seen with such a crazy person.*

Grace: Hey where ya goin'

Connor: *mumbles to himself* to go buy you a straight jacket!!!!!

_**So I know you people in cyber space would like to know that that poor kid never got out of his locker come to find out no one really liked him so it worked out for all!!!!!!!! YAY for everyone! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**_


	6. Option B

_**HIII again! This is option B which is Grace runs away with head down.**_

_**-----Previous-----**_

_**Classmate: Hey grace do you like my shoes? **_

-----Present-------

Grace: (Looks at classmate trying to determine whether to be embarassed and run away or embarass the boy and put him in his locker.)

Grace: (Thinks it's better not to pick a fight and runs in the opposite direction, to lunch)

Connor: Hey Grace! I got you your favorite! Spaghetti! I figured since you embarassed yourself back there you needed cheering up! (slides plate and fork in front of her)

Grace: (picks up fork and stares at it for a moment before stabbing her spaghetti repeatedly unknowingly muttering DIE DIE DIE!)

Connor: (Scoots away swiftly before she gets too mad and throws the spaghetti, or the fork, or both, he didn't want to be in front of either.)

Connor: Grace? Are you okay?

Grace: DIE DIE DIE! (looks up) Why wouldn't I be?

Connor: I don't know, just thought you were being a little violent with your spaghetti and you know, you're saying DIE DIE DIE to an inanimate object while stabbing it with a fork.

Grace: (smiles calmly) No really nothings wrong.

Connor: Okay then do you have a problem with spaghetti?

Grace: No it's my favorite!

Connor: Then why did you murder it? The spaghetti didn't deserve that.

Grace: Sorry spaghetti (pats spaghetti with fork) I love you, there are you happy now Connor?

Connor: Not really, now you're talking to a dead inanimate object.

_**Now you all should know that the poor spaghetti died a needless death that day. We should now all have a moment of silence for the spaghetti that Grace so meaninglessly destroyed. She didn't even eat it later!!!!!! Someone in a third world country would've loved that spaghetti Grace you heartless monster!**_


	7. Option C

_**HIII again! This is option B which is Grace runs away with head down.**_

_**-----Previous-----**_

_**Classmate: Hey grace do you like my shoes? **_

-----Present-------

Grace: well let me see, they are tan blue and gold and are nike so yeah they are some awesome shoes!!!!!!

Classmate: wait, you really like my shoes.

Grace: yeah, thats what i just said.

Classmate: *sniff* no one has ever been so nice to me. Most people would have just put me in my locker.

Grace: well i wouldn't ever do that to anyone its just plain rude

Classmate: Hi, I'm Zachariah.

Grace: Well let's go to lunch!

_And they became good friends. AAWWWW!_

_**short sweet and to the point. Even though it was so short you should've all learned an important lesson that we should be nice to everyone. So be nice to us and review please! But really, be nice because bullying just shows that you have no confidence.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HI. Well I'm going to update sooner now. I guess it's one of my new year's resolutions. But Aidou-senpai's not here today and I'm now depressed because now there's no one to be hyper with. And yesterday we didn't even eat sugar, just spaghetti. I'm really sad because I don't think Princess Zero is on, or is she. And Ichijou isn't on 'cause he's a butt. I'm not allowed to say his nickname. Another resolution. So yeah. And we're back on writing notes, not speaking. And I'm listening to Love is war by Miku Hatsune. It's so pretty! Look for it on youtube. And all the girls at school were obsessing over Edward Cullen today and it was so weird! Not that I don't like him! Don't get me wrong! I don't want a whole bunch of fanpeople reviewing and yelling at me because I really like Edward! He he but Lorcan Furey dazzles me more! I'm kidding!**_

_**Art**_

Connor: Looky Grace what I drew!

Grace: No offense, but what is it?

Connor: It's the spaghetti you destroyed!

Grace: Why?

Connor: Because it was quite a sight. I think I might draw an elephant next.

Grace: Good luck with that!

Connor: Aren't you proud of my drawing?

Grace: Sort of. But I don't think Ms. Blueberry will like it too much.

Connor: Why do you think that?

Grace: Because you're supposed to be drawing that thing up front.

Connor: How long has that been there?

Grace: The whole period.

Connor: No, that can't be. I would've noticed a giant. . . whatever that is.

Grace: Obviously you didn't. I think it's supposed to be a fish?

Connor: No it looks like a duck.

Grace: If you tilt your head to the side it kind of looks like a fish though.

Connor: Oh yeah you're right!

Grace: See?

Connor: Yes I do see. What a deformed fished.

Grace: I know. Did you do the Social Studies Lab homework?

Connor: We had homework in that class?

Grace: Who's on the nickle, Connor? You know that the teacher's going to ask you that!

Connor: I don't know who's on the nickel! Well I did but now I forgot because you asked me!

Grace: That's why you love me so much.

Connor: No I love you because you usually help with homework.

Grace: Are you ever going to forget that?

Connor: I'll remind you of it when you're on your death bed.

Grace: Oh yeah what a pleasant thought!

Connor: :-D

_**It's no fun without Aidou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or Zero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's in the hole Zero! I'll never forget that! And in Social Studies Lab the teacher really did ask that question to this kid! It was hilarious because the teacher was so serious about the question!**_


	9. Grace and the peepee dance

_Hi!!!!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha Aidou and I are eating ice cream even though it is snowing outside!!!! We are such bad little children. Anyway we have decided to put Grace and Connor in Social Studies Lab which just for your knowledge is the worst rotation class in the history of rotation class. We mean this our teacher was and still is crazy!!! He don't care you can even call him crazy believe me Aidou did right to his face. He is also senile!!!!!!!!!!!!! Were not kidding the asylum kicked him out he scared them to much, they realized that even they couldn't give him the help he truly needs. At least that's our theory. _

Grace: Connor I'm scared!!!!

Connor: why are you scared nothing has happened yet?!!!!!!

Grace: I don't know who is on the nickel!! Connor who is it ? I'm scared I don't want to be called stupid cause I'm not Connor I know I'm not!!!

Connor : so you didn't do your home work either and you were trying to make me feel stupid ? You're a real nice sister I love you too!!!

Grace: I love you too Connor!!! But but but help me I really need to know who's on the nickel!!

_*dun dun duuuuunnnn*_

_In walks Mr. Notyal_

Connor: your on your own

Grace: if you don't tell me I am going to sit on your desk and pee!!!

Connor: what? don't you even think about it you crazy person I will send you to where Mr. Notyal got kicked out of!!!!

Grace: YAY! Now I don't have to ask Dad for a straight jacket for Christmas!

Connor: We might have one from when you shoved that kid into his locker, wait did anyone ever get him out?

Grace: I don't know but if they didn't his stuff should be pretty wet by now.

Connor: Grace do you to pee?

Grace: Soooooo badly!

Connor: if that kid is still in his locker do you think he has drown in his own pee?

Grace: CAN WE PLEASE GET OFF THE SUBJECT OF PEE BEFORE I HAVE TO CALL DAD TO BRING ME SO DRY PANTS!!!!!

Connor: PEE PEE PEE PEE PEE PEE PEE DRIPPING WATER PEE PEE PEE

Grace: Seriously Connor I have to pee so flipping bad! I'm going to kill you!

Connor: PEE PEE PEE PEE PEE PEE PEE

_Grace throws note at him and raises hand. (Now they're going to speak!)_

Grace: Mr. Notyal?

_Mr. Notyal was asleep, but Grace's voice woke him up._

Mr. Notyal: Who's on the nickel? (He shouts this as he wakes up)

Grace: Can I go to the bathroom?

Mr. Notyal: Why?

Grace: 'Cause if you don't let me the janitor is going to have a puddle to clean off of this floor.

Mr. Notyal: I'll let you go as soon as you can tell me who is on the nickel!!!

_Aidou: Poor poor Grace I guess that she will just pee her pants._

_Kaname: Poor Grace I feel bad for the janitor that is going to have to clean up. He will not no what he is getting himself into. Unless she pees on Connor's desk._

_Aidou: Then you have to feel bad for Mr. tempest getting a call that he has to bring both of his teenage children clothes because the ones that they are wearing are covered in their own pee. _

_Kaname: Ew. I feel bad for Connor too 'cause he didn't do anything!_

_Aidou: I feel bad for him too can you imagine how his friends are going to treat him during lunch? Know his luck they are going to be serving pea's for lunch._

_Kaname: Well technically, in the book, Grace sort of has more bad luck than Connor 'cause she was rescued by Vampirates, although then she wouldn't have met Lorcan so that would suck terribly. *Sings Yankee doodle went to town riding on a pony, stuck a feather in his cap and called it Lorcan Furey!* YAY!_

_To zero: Don't let anyone steel your pudding this week!!!! Is that what you've been doing during the school day instead of getting and education? Keep away the spoons_

_(To all those fan fiction-ers out there going "What the freak?" You don't want to know what Aidou and Kaname are trying to tell Zero. If there are no more fan fiction updates its because zero killed us for what we just said about pudding and spoons and her and them being stolen. It's extremely perverted and wrong! You Won't believe that it was Aidou's mommy that gave us this perverted idea she said it not us it wasn't our crazy brains at work this time we were to high on sugar to have been thinking this way)_


	10. Author's noteish thing!

**Hey there! It's a boring author's notey thing! Because I had to replace chapters 8 and 9 because of names of teachers. And I'm real paranoid and so is Aidou-senpai because if anyone ever read those two and saw the names and told our school, we'd get in some deep trouble. So yeah that's all when Aidou comes over tomorrow there will be an actual chapter thing about Home Ec. You can only imagine what will happen there. So for now Sayonara!**


	11. UMM, Home ec

_HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Hee hee we have eaten ice cream again! Aidou-senpai is here spending the night with me so I'm not alone. It's valentines day. Woo. Valentines day is a pointless, unneeded holiday made by people who want to showcase that they're better than everyone else because they have a boyfriend/girlfriend. Those people suck._

_**Home Economics**_

Grace: Connor why doesn't anyone love me. I hate this holiday with out a boyfriend my life sucks. Hey you're kind of a guy why don't they like me?

Connor: Because they think you're psychotic! No offense, but you kind of are.

Grace: Offense taken!!!!! I'm a nice person and not every boy knows I'm crazy. Guys from other schools don't know me why don't they ask me out?

Connor: I guess it's because you just look crazy with your hair and your choice of clothing it just kind of screams crazy person.

Grace: Oh just shut up…………. Hey what's that it smells like burning clothes.

Connor: um um um um Grace your on fire.

Grace: *looks down* Oh, well that makes sense. *Pours water on where she was burning.*

Connor: *looks at Grace with strange, almost scared expression* This is why people think you're weird, did you even feel that?

Grace: No, not really.

Connor: well maybe that's why guys don't like you they can tell you can't cook haven't you ever heard the way to a mans heart is through his stomach. The guys figure that all they will get is a burned down house and a burnt girlfriend.

Grace: I can so cook!

Connor: Grace, I've seen you burn water.

Grace: It wasn't water, stupid! That was in chemistry it was acid!

Connor: ok I'm so sorry there is such a big difference in acid and water

Grace: yes there is I almost blew up the entire science lab with that acid if it were water it just would have bubbled.

Connor: I felt so bad for that science teacher she had to explain to the principal why she thought it was a smart idea to give you an explosive chemical. I mean even he new that you belong in a straight jacket!!!

Grace: what is up with you and wanting me to be put in a straight jacket what did I ever do to you?

Connor: Remember that math homework.

Grace: Ow my gosh will you just forget that it was one problem on one assignment GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!

Connor: NEVER!!!! I told you this is going to be the last thing you hear about on you death bed, not a goodbye but "You should have helped me with that math problem maybe I would call the doctor in here to bring you back to life! "

Grace: Fine then you know the last thing you're going to hear?

Connor: What?

Grace: You suck!

Connor: What if you die before I do?

Grace: Then my last wish is that someone says "you suck" to you right before you die!

Connor: Whatever. Go burn cookies.

Grace: Looks like the ones you're supposed to be baking _are_ burning.

_So that is what would happen if Connor and grace were to be in home ec. And we have learned one thing, never eat anything that you know Grace has had something to do with the burnt-ness might kill you. Happy Valentine's Day! _


	12. Choir class

_HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! It's Aidou-senpai and Kaname-sama again! We had band today, yessssss. But we're writing about choir, booooooooo. Choir sucks at our school, we hate it, we should quit. But we can't. Until the next nine weeks. WWWOOOOO, sort of. Then we'll have band all the time. Aidou plays the clarinet and I play the flute. Clarinets and flutes are the two most awesome instruments ever. The stupid computer won't let us type est to the end of awesome, stupid computer. Connor and Grace will also be talking, as well as writing notes in this chapter. YAY! So no your not just hearing voices there really there this time. If that makes sense to you people. Does it? It should. Oh look that means you guys belong in straight jackets just like us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Choir**_

Connor: "la la la LA la la la"

Grace: "Ow Connor why are you even in this class?"

Connor: "'cause I have a pretty voice!!!!"

Grace: "do you hear the same voice that I do cause all I hear is a dieing cat."

Connor: "Yes but a very pretty dieing cat."

Grace: "I don't care how pretty it is but as soon as it hears your singing voice it's ears will bleed and it will die."

Connor: "I find that quite insulting!!!!!!"

Grace: "your supposed to!!! that's the point of an insult I thought you were the smart twin."

Connor: "SHHHHHH your supposed to be singing I don't want to hear your voice again unless it is trying to make sweet music."

Grace: "what do you mean trying I do sing prettyful."

Connor: "So you think"

Grace: "But I thought you liked my singing!"

Connor: "Well I didn't want to hurt your feelings but now that you said that I have bad singing I'm admitting to you that I always thought your voice sounded funny."

Grace: "You're an evil little boy you know that?"

Connor: "yes, I know this and I take pride in the fact you're my twin you should know this. And technically I'm only evil toward you no one else."

Grace: "And why is this, Connor?

Connor: " 'Cause I love you!!"

Grace: "and how do you figure that you being mean to me is a sign of love."

Connor: " 'cause that is how my mind chooses to work it's not my fault if your's doesn't work the same way as mine. "

Grace: "well then I wish you would hate me so you would be nice."

Connor: "that's not how it works if I hated you, you would already be dead. The first time you refused to help me with my math homework I would have killed you in your sleep!!!!"

Grace: "HUH!!!"

_Well Connor was a little rude in this one. Aidou and I listened to Trapped in the Drive Through by Weird Al, oh my goodness that was so funny! Please review!_


	13. hee hee, dodgeball

_**HI! It's Aidou and Kaname again! No she has not moved yet! So there's a chance that we'll get to stay together! This one is about gym class. We're listening to Trapped In the Drive Through, by Weird Al. It's funny. I love that song. Aidou's talking to her Grandma on the phone. Yay! We's going to church today, with Yuuki (Maybe) Zero, Ichijou, and Luka (Maybe). I wonder if anyone on here has noticed that all our nicknames are characters off Vampire Knight yet. And out of the five of us there is only really one boy. Ichijou! Three of us girls have guy names and the other two are girls and get girl names we still aren't sure how this all worked out. Kaname has just finished Black Heart, and when she read a certain chapter on a certain page in a certain couple of pages, she called Zero and they freaked out together!**_

Gym: dodge ball day!!!!!

For all of you who oppose sibling violence you don't want to read this one.

The talk!!!!!

Grace: hey Connor guess what!!!

Connor: what

Grace: I'm going to hit you in the head with this ball so hard that what little brain you have falls out you ear.

Connor: And I sure you are going to get in trouble for that

Grace: Nope

Connor: why not

Grace: cause to day is dodge ball day!!!

Connor: Oh, no

Grace: why are so afraid Connor

Connor: 'Cause you have anger issues.

Grace: no I don't

Connor: you shoved that poor kid in his locker for saying he liked your shoes.

Grace: No one cared, though! No one liked that kid anyway! Remember when we went to that party? Yeah his parents threw it because he disappeared.

Connor: That's what that party was for?

Grace: Yeah, it was fun!

Connor: Wait, didn't you accidentally break their TV and have to buy them a new one?

Grace: lets move on from this subject *thud*

Connor: owwwwwww!!!!!!! Why did you hit me with that ball?

Grace: to get you off of that subject I told you this.

Connor: how do you figure this.

Grace: I told you we need to get off the subject and you didn't give me a new one fast enough so I made my own.

Connor: I'm gonna get you back

Grace: I highly doubt that.

Connor: Think fast!

_**Bye! We have to go to church now!**_


	14. Fu Fu's a ninja with a spork!

_**Hello! It's Kaname! (Or Ishimaru, or Lollie, OR PSYCHE! Which by the way is my REAL name! My name be Psyche Alice Smith!) So I have not updated in forever, and I'm sorry for that. Sort of. Okay, not really completely sorry. Let's just say I feel the tiniest bit of regret for not updating anything. But guess what! Friday is my birthday!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited 'cause I'm going bowling with my Mom, sister, Aidou, and my friend Zaptastic! I'd take Zero but she's going on a mission trip. I hope I got the new Nana Kitade CD. Well on with the chapter!**_

Science (again)

Connor: Grace, what are you staring at?

Grace: The rabbit.

Connor: Why?

Grace: Because I know it's secret.

Connor: Which is . . . .?

Grace: That it's a ninja

Connor: Fu Fu's a ninja?

Grace: Well yeah!

Connor: And you know this how?

Grace: Because I stabbed it with a pencil and it karate chopped me!

Connor: Why would you stab him with a pencil?

Grace: Because I thought he died!

Connor: How could you think that?

Grace: Because he was all still and not moving at all and it scared me!

Connor: So you stabbed it with a pencil?

Grace: Yes.

Connor: So now Fu Fu's a ninja.

Grace: Yes.

Connor: But why are you staring at it?

Grace: Because it's plotting revenge against me.

Connor: Because you stabbed it with a pencil?

Grace: Mmmhhmmmm

Connor: What do you think Fu Fu's going to do?

Grace: Stab me

Connor: With a pencil?

Grace: No.

Connor: Then with what?

Grace: A spork

Connor: Why a spork?

Grace: Because sporks are unnatural

Connor: You don't like sporks do you Grace.

Grace: NO!

Connor: I should use that as some form of blackmail

_**Yes I know that this chapter is short, and not funny, but here is the explaination for the whole thing. Okay, Zero-kun is afraid of sporks. And there really is a rabbit named Fu Fu in my science class. She is the sweetest ever. And Aidou claims she's a French rabbit because we speak French to it. So I decided to speak Japanese to the tarantula we have in there, named Krusty. So yeah I thought I'd write a fan fiction about the pets that I love so much. And I don't think I'll update again on I Thank You For Your Life, Miss. So it's now up for adoption. I don't know how that works, so whoever messages me wanting the story, please explain to me what to do. Until I update again -Psyche (which I promise is my real name, and I love it!)**_


	15. INTERNET ELVES

_**Yo all users of the website fan , we are Pepsi and Psyche! It is Wednesday so we are going to church with Luka, Zero and Ichijou! And Pepsi and I tried out for the talent show and we made it! Yeah we're talented like that. We're doing a dance to Circus by Brittney Spears. Yeah we're listening to Man I Feel Like A Woman. We don't know why. I was washing the dishes and we started thinking of songs we used to sing a lot. The video is so cool! **_

Study hall

Connor: Hey Grace you know how you went to the doctor yesterday?

Grace: Yeah what about it?

Connor: Well I was just wondering how the hole peeing in a cup thing went.

Grace: Fine except I kinda peed on my hand.

Connor: How did you manage that?

Grace: You try aiming when your not a boy!

Connor: Grace I will never had that problem I was born a boy and I plan to stay that way.

Grace: Well nah to you!!!!!

Connor: Do you know anything?

Grace: How rude!!!!!!!

Connor: I meant about your kidney!

Grace: Oh well no

Connor: Is there and infection? Is it going to fail are you going to die?!

Grace: No.

Connor: Crap I could use the extra space in our room.

Grace: You Little-

*Just then Connor steals the paper*

Grace (Revised by Connor for all the little kids who don't need to see these bad awful words): You Little fudge nugget! You are SUCH a snicker doodle! You know what? You can go to Bikini Bottom!

Grace: Hey that's not what I was saying!

Connor: Yes I know but there are children who don't need their minds poisoned by your sailor talk!

Grace: Like little kids are gonna read this.

Connor: Well it is posted all over the internet.

Grace: Say what?

Connor: I said nothing

Grace: Are you saying were on the internet

Connor: No how would we be on the internet your crazy you've lost it!

Grace: No I haven't I can reread it see its right there!!

Connor: where I see nothing

Grace: Well then you need glasses cause it's plain as the nose on your face, which in this case is huge!!!!

Connor: No I don't need glasses there's nothing there.

Grace: Then you're blind

Connor: According to the internet you know someone who went blind. (A/N: Hahahaha Lorcan!)

Grace: What the freak?

Connor: I think they said his name was like Logan, or Lorane, or something like that.

Grace: Who is they?

Connor: THEY are the mighty elves that live inside the internet.

Grace: And you say that I need help? Wait wait a minute I thought you said we weren't on the internet so why are you talking about internet elves cause if we weren't on the internet we wouldn't have to worry about them.

Connor: See there you go again talking crazy like that I haven't said anything about the internet are you on crack or something.

Grace: (Revised by Connor) What is wrong with you. You are such a snicker doodle and a fudge nugget may be you really do belong in Bikini Bottom.

_**Now the bus is coming and Pepsi and I have our hair in piggy tails. Even though my hair is up to my chin and Pepsi's is really long it still works, sort of. Please Review! Bye bye!**_


	16. Stupid Author's Note dang these suck

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Lollie: Well, you see my mom thought I might have a kidney infection, so I went to the doctor, and had to pee in a cup. And I missed the cup. **_

_**Pepsi: We were sitting in band, when we had a study hall, and actually passed a note saying all the peeing in a cup thing. And the dying thing. But the internet elves thing hasn't really happened, but it probably will someday.**_

_**Lollie: But we do talk about evil elves eating us one day, especially around Christmas. And Pepsi just bit my arm, freaking OW!**_

_**Pepsi: Sorry (Lollie, guess what, I'm staring at you)**_

_**Lollie: Don't stare at me! . . . . . Taco. . . . . (Oh and there really is a fear of being stared at, which I have. If someone could tell me what it is 'cause I forgot, I'll give you virtual pudding.) And Pepsi and I really don't like people, that is why we live in a virtual world. Where everyone's a pony, and we eat rainbows and poop butterflies!**_

_**Pepsi: I like, chocolate milk! Do you like chocolate milk?**_

_**Lollie: No**_

_**Pepsi: Die**_

_**Lollie: You'll never get rid of me!**_

_**Pepsi: Die**_

_**Lollie: **__**L**_


	17. Um, shun the non believer

_Oh my this has not been updated in so long! Aidou and I have been very busy, but she's not with me right now! I'm all alone right now. It's sad really, the alone-ness is scary sometimes. I'll have to do this fast, because there's a twilight party at school and I have to get ready. TEAM JACOB! I've now decided that I do not like Edward, because only gay men sparkle. Except for Jasper, Jasper is not gay. I don't own Vampirates, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, or Charlie the Unicorn. __J_

French (But there's really no French speaking)

Connor: What's up with this substitute?

Grace: I don't know, is she stupid?

Connor: Well, she _is _blond (A/N: No offense to blond people, I know blond people!)

Grace: No, she's not just blond, she's the reason people make blond jokes.

Connor: Wait, that was actually funny.

Grace: I KNOW!

Connor: Oh goodness, is it a requirement that all teachers must bring misery?

Grace: I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top! She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock!

Connor: Are we still talking about the teacher?

Grace: No now I'm singing, or writing, the lyrics for Misery Business by Paramore!

Connor: Okay.

Grace: I can sing a song for every word you come up with!

Connor: Vampirates

Grace: Don't even.

Connor: Teenager

Grace: The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick, you're never gonna fit in much kid. But if you're troubled and hurt, what you've got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did.

Connor: What the? Umm…… heart

Grace: Watashi no koe ga, kikoete masuka, shinya ichiji no Heart Station

Connor: What language is that?

Grace: Japanese, I think.

Connor: Nice.

Grace: Oh, I looked up that guy the internet says I know that was blind!

Connor: Oh yeah?

Grace: Yeah his name is Lorcan Furey

Connor: What a stupid name

Grace: I know right!

Connor: He's probably a freak.

Grace: He's probably a zombie or . . . A Vampirate!

Connor: Vampirates aren't real

Grace: Shun the non-believer! SSSSSSHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!

Connor: Have you been watching the weird zebra video again?

Grace: UNICORN! Charlie is a UNICORN!

Connor: I'll take that as a yes.

Grace: Shove a banana in your ear before I do it for you.

Connor: Do what for me? If it's doing my homework, here just take it!

Grace: I'll shred your homework.

Connor: NO YOU PSYCHOPATH!

Grace: At least I'm a not a non-believer.

Connor: At least we're not the reason people make blond jokes, like this teacher.

Grace: Yeah that's true.

Connor: You're still thinking about the whole unicorn thing aren't you?

Grace: SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!!!!!!!!!

Connor: . . . . Right. . . . .

_Okay well that all for now! But seriously the story I thank you very much for your life, miss is not going to be updated any time soon. So if someone wants to adopt it, you can! Just saying! So I hope you have a good day! But before you click out listen to these awesome friend and family quotes!_

"_I stepped in goose crap!" -Zero_

"_Get your weener balls out of my face" -Mom (My weener dog grabbed a tennis ball and he put it in her face. Get it? Weener dog? Tennis balls? Weener balls?_

"_I saw a chipmunk and it was like *chipmunk noises* MY NUTS!" -Random anonymous friend_

"_Oh Kaname won't you please go inside the cave?" -Zero (the next quote will make this quote make sense)_

"_Wait . . . NO I WILL NOT GO INSIDE THE CAVE I WANT TO KEEP MY KIDNEY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" -Me_

"_They'll probably ask 'Please describe a Twilight character' and I'll be like 'okay he's sparkly and a faggot'" -Mr. Zaptastic describing Edward Cullen. Bravo._

"_No. . no Steve. . . No" Ichijou, calling me by yet another nick name!_

"_Defend you're seat with honor!" -Male Cheng Li on crack_


	18. But your allergic to lemons!

_Hello! This is Psyche! Okay so Aidou (or pepsi) spent the night last night, and we had all these awesome ideas and then she left today. And we never wrote the chapter. But now I am._

_**Health**_

Connor: What are you eating?

Grace (carefully hiding her food): I have no idea what you're talking about.

Connor: That little baggy of yellow candy. What is it?

Grace: Nothing

Connor: Tell me what it is

Grace: No, you'll get me in trouble?

Connor: *gasp* Is it drugs?

Grace: NO!

Connor: But drugs sure would explain a lot.

Grace: But I'm not on drugs.

Connor: Then I'm back to square one.

Grace: Square one?

Connor: I'm trying to figure out how you turned out so strange.

Grace: Blame the caffeine. (A/N: I'm surprised I spelled the word caffeine right, without spell check)

Connor: You do drink a lot of pop, don't you.

Grace: Of course!

Connor: Well now that makes sense!

Grace: It should.

Connor: But what are you eating?

Grace: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Connor: Aw come on, I won't tell anyone.

Grace: You will to!

Connor: No I won't

Grace: *sigh* Fine, I have lemon drops.

Connor: But your allergic to lemons.

Grace: I am not.

Connor: Grace your covered in hives.

Grace: I'm not! I'm not! *looks at her arms* Oh, maybe I am.

_OOOOOHHHHHHHH what'll happen next? If you review ideas then maybe I'll use it. So review! The chapter wasn't exactly the way it should've been, but oh well. _

_List of songs to listen to_

_1. Nemo (Nightwish)_

_2. That's a woman (Celtic Thunder)_

_3. Prisoner (Len Kagamine)_

_4. The sharpest lives (My Chemical Romance)_


	19. How did you manage to do that?

**Hiya peoples of the internet! I'm updating! Yays! Now I want to thank the people that gave me ideas, and I want to thank Bubblemoon66 for the funny idea about. . . Well you'll just have to read to guess which one I used. Or did I use both? HHHHHHMMMMMMM?????????? This is still Health class, but not the same one as before. Grace has no hives this time around, but just in case you would like to know she did live. Sort of. **

**P.S. Go to youtube and look up this thing called Draw With Me. It's so sad and only 2 minutes long. I swear. Please watch it. It's by some 20 year old guy and his username is mikeinel.**

Health

Connor: I hate Health class.

Grace: Health class hates you too, Connor.

Connor: Well it hates you more!

Grace: How would you possibly know that?

Connor: Because I know everything!

Grace: Just keep telling yourself that.

Connor: Telling myself what?

Grace: Exactly.

Connor: EWW Reproduction! (A/N: Bet you all know what idea I used, huh?)

Grace: Hhhhmmmm I wonder if Vampirates reproduce?

Connor: They don't exist!

Grace: Think I should ask?

Connor: NO!

Grace: What if I do anyway?

Connor: Then you're an idiot.

Grace: I'm asking.

Connor: Don't do it!

Grace: *raises hand*

_(Teacher notices Grace's raised hand and points at her to speak)_

Grace: Can Vampirates reproduce?

_Silence_

Teacher: Um, Grace, Vampirates don't exist.

Grace: That's what Connor said but I don't believe him.

Teacher: Well, we're all entitled to our beliefs, but Vampirates really aren't real.

Grace: So says you.

Teacher: Err…..

_(Teacher turns back to board and writes something.)_

Connor: Real brilliant, Grace.

Grace: I know it was.

Connor: You're weird.

Grace: Your mom's weird.

Connor: But my mom is your mom, and how would you know if she's weird or not?

Grace: *falters* Ummm, I don't know. . . .

_(Just then, as Grace is tapping her pencil on the desk, it bursts into flames)_

Connor: How the (CENSORED!) did you manage that?!

_(Grace jumps into the air, screaming "FIRE!" As everyone runs for their lives)_

**He he, I thank you guys for giving me ideas! Please read my Twilight fan fiction! More memorable friend quotes.**

"**No, no I did not push the button!" -Zero, in the locker room (I hope I quoted her right)**

"**Oh **_**really**_**?" -Me, when I hear something perverted**

"**It's on the other side, silly!" -Zero, in the skit for church.**

"**Go die in a hole!" -Aidou**

"**Wait, what? Why is always KANAME'S fault? Why can't it be Aidou's fault?" -Me, on Deviantart.**

"**We're, not crazy, we're just smarter than you in ways you can't comprehend." -Aidou**

"**No, blow upwards!" -Zero, yelling at the automatic hand dryer in the locker room.**


	20. It's that kid from the internet!

**Hi people! I'm updating quicker than usual because Bubblemoon66 reviewed the other day (yesterday, I think) and she had the coolest idea! So I ran with it and came up with a cool chapter, I hope it's cool. But it sort of defeats the purpose of being before Demons of the Ocean, but oh well. Maybe this will just be a chapter that doesn't really belong with the story, but I thought that it's worth sharing with you guys. I'm eating Pocky! Anyone who has never had Pocky better go buy some at Wal-Mart! So this should get interesting. -$!%^$&%Psyche)(*&^%^*$%^%&**

**Science (I seem to have run out of classes, Hm. . .)**

Connor: Hey, Grace

She doesn't write back. Connor takes paper.

Connor: Hey, what's up?

She still doesn't answer.

Connor: Hey, talk to me!

No answer.

Connor: Do you have a pencil.

Grace shakes her head.

Connor: Well, why didn't you say so? Here!

He gives her note along with a Hello Kitty pencil. Grace stares at the pencil.

Connor: Hey, you have a pencil, won't you talk/write with me?

Grace sighs, carefully and hesitantly lifts the pencil, and writes.

Grace: Hi

Connor: What was that about?

Grace: I'm not supposed to have writing utensils.

Connor: Why not?

Grace: Because of last week

_(Flashback)_

_Connor: But my mom is your mom, and how would you know if she's weird or not?_

_Grace: *falters* Ummm, I don't know. . . ._

_(Just then, as Grace is tapping her pencil on the desk, it bursts into flames)_

_Connor: How the (CENSORED!) did you manage that?!_

_(Grace jumps into the air, screaming "FIRE!" As everyone runs for their lives)_

_(End of Flashback)_

Connor: Oh, maybe you shouldn't have that pencil.

Grace: But how else am I gonna do my homework?

Connor: I don't know! Oh, have you met the new kid?

Grace: New kid?

(A boy with black hair and blue eyes walks into the room.)

Grace: Is that a girl?

_(The teacher walks over to greet him.)_

Teacher: Kids, this is Lorcan Furey. He's the new foreign exchange student from Ireland. I expect you guys to be nice. Say Hello, Lorcan.

Lorcan: Hello.

Teacher: Go have a seat next to. . .

(He stops when he realizes that the only available seat is next to Grace.)

Teacher: Her. Go sit next to Grace.

_(Lorcan goes and sits down next to Grace. He smiles at her. Grace's eyes widen and she scoots a little bit away from him. Now back to notes.)_

Grace: OMG!

Connor: What?

Grace: The kids name's Lorcan Furey!

Connor: Yeah? So?

Grace: Remember, that's the blind kid the internet elves said that I'm supposed to know. The freak? The Vampirate?

Connor: Oh, that guy! He could be stalking you!

Grace: I know! And he just passed me a note!

_(Lorcan's note)_

Lorcan: Hi.

_(Grace's note to Connor)_

Grace: Should I answer him?

Connor: What does he want?

Grace: *shrugs* He said hi.

Connor: *sighs* Just talk to him. It could be some completely different guy.

_(Grace's note to Lorcan)_

Grace: Hello, Lorcan

Lorcan: How easy are the classes here?

Grace: Pretty easy. So, you're from Ireland?

Lorcan: Yes.

Grace: Will you miss it?

Lorcan: Just a little. It's nice to have a fresh start.

Grace: A fresh start from what? Are you in trouble with the law? Are you a fugitive?

Lorcan: Hee hee, no silly! I meant a fresh start, like an opportunity to make new friends!

Grace: Oh. *nervous* Sorry.

Lorcan: You're kind of strange, aren't you?

Grace: I resent that!

Lorcan: No! I meant in a good way. It's not fun to be normal all the way.

Grace: Oh.

Lorcan: Yeah.

Grace: Well, that's cool, then.

_(Teacher notices Grace with pencil)_

Teacher: Grace, why do you have a pencil?

Grace: So I can write.

Teacher: But you know what happened last time you had a pencil. Put it away.

Grace: No!

Teacher: Grace, let's face it. You're a walking disaster. Everything you touch either explodes, catches on fire, breaks, or melts.

Grace: I resent that!

Teacher: Put the pencil away.

Grace: But. . .

Teacher: Now, Grace.

Grace: *groan* Teacher's suck the fun out of everything.

_(Gives Connor his pencil back, and he put's it in his Hello Kitty pencil box next to his Hello Kitty notebooks and Hello Kitty binder. HELLO KITTY! Lorcan looks at the twins strangely, like he regrets talking to them, well Grace, anyway.)_

**And there you have it! Lorcan is now in the story! Now it's up to you to say if he's a vampire or a human! So review and tell me what you think!**


	21. But he's cute!

_Ello! It's Aidou and I again!!!!!!!!!!!!! We haven't updated together in the longest time! But we're updating now so HA! Aidou has written this whole thing so review and tell her what you think of it! With love -Aidou and Psyche_

**Study Hall**

Connor: Grace who are you staring at?

Grace: what makes you think I'm staring at anyone I could just be day dreaming

Connor: Cause' you've been sitting over there for the last 20 minuets going *huh* and mumbling things like "I wish he liked me" and "Well maybe he does" and the most retarded "he could never like me o well I guess I'll never know". So who is it

Grace: I don't have to tell you

Connor: Grace tell me or else I'm going to tell every guy in this class that you like him!

Grace: fine you remember that kid that I locked in his locker?

Connor: yeah why

Grace: well he finally got out cause his parents threatened to sue the school so they let him out and then I realized how cute he really was.

Connor: So why are you obsessing over him?

Grace: well I went to talk to him yesterday to ask him out and he kinda ran from me screaming and I don't know why it made me sad

Connor: why would he run you just locked him in a locker for four months!!!!

Grace: so what that was like 2 weeks ago

Connor: he has to go see a psychiatrist because of you.

Grace: But I have to see a psychiatrist, what's so bad about that?

Connor: Yes but you see you where crazy from birth he lost his mind cause a crazy person locked him in his locker

Grace: Your point is?

Connor: He has every right to be afraid of you

Grace: But. . . He's just so cute!

_So that's it! So review! Reviews would be much appreciated! No Lorcan in this chapter, sorry!_


	22. For the love of reviews!

_Hear ye, hear ye! Leadeth us your ears! We already have a review five minutes after we put the chapter up! Team Jasper And The Vultori, we applaud you for reviewing so fast!_

_Aidou: May the power of Jasper and Jacob be with all you fanfictioners _

_Psyche: Yay! Jacob Black!_

_Aidou: Yay for Jasper and his battle scars !_


	23. OMG I'M SO SORRY!

Okay I'm so sorry TEAM JASPER AND VOLTURI! We totally spelled your name wrong! And wrote it wrong too! How embarrassing! That's all.


	24. NOT AN AUTHORS NOT

Hey all! I'm sorry that the last two chapters have stunk, 'cause they were authors notes, but this is an actual chapter! And it's ANGELINAFUREY's birthday so this chapter is about birthdays! Happy birthday ANGELINAFUREY! Enjoy!

Lunch (which means word's, not notes)

Grace: Omg guess what?

Connor: What?

Lorcan: What?

Grace: It's our birthday!

Lorcan: It is?! Wait, you mean our as in Connor and you.

Grace&Connor: Yeah. . . . .

Lorcan: Oh. . . .

Grace: Why are you sitting with us?

Lorcan: 'Cause we're friends!

Grace: *raises eyebrows* When was this established?

Lorcan: When I came here! And I wrote hi, and then you wrote hi. . . Remember?

Grace: Yeah, I remember. But anyway, Connor and I are 15!

Lorcan: Cool.

Grace: I made cookies to celebrate!

Connor&Lorcan: Ooooohhhhhh. . . . *disappointment*

Grace: Is there something wrong with that?

Connor: Of course not, how thoughtful of you,

Grace: Then eat one, I made enough

Connor: I'm not hungry

Lorcan: Me neither

Grace: Yeah, and that would explain how you both have a huge tray of food in front of you.

Connor: I was saving this for a friend. Here Lorcan! *hands him food*

Lorcan: Thanks Connor *munch munch*

Grace: Come on guys, have a cookie.

Lorcan: *sighs* fine

Grace: Thank you ! *gives cookie*

Lorcan: *takes small bite* oh, I can't take it! *runs to puke it up*

Grace: Connor, you have one

Connor: Um, no

Grace: Why not?!?!?!?!

Connor: I don't want one

Grace: Please!

Connor: No

Grace: Eat one!

Connor: No

Grace: *lunges at Connor*

Connor: *screams*

Grace: EAT ONE! *shoves cookie in Connor's mouth*

Connor: *choking*

Grace: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CONNOR!

I hope you liked this chapter, ANGELINAFUREY, have a happy happy birthday!


	25. Connor's GAY and Lorcan's new pool

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…….HI! It's Aidou and Psyche! Well technically right now just Psyche because Aidou's not here today, bummer. BUT! We have a chapter that we wrote on yahoo messenger, and now we want you all to read it! And Aidou is now officially a mad-woman! She wrote the Grace parts, and I wrote the Connor parts, so you'll get to read just how odd Aidou is. So enjoy please and review to tell us what you think, because we appreciate it sooooo much!

_**Algebra**_

Grace: you know that weirdo lorcan

Connor: Umm, yeah

grace: well he want me to hang out with him after school friday

Connor: Why?

Grace: something about his parents got him a pool connor i don't wanna go save me

Connor: Then tell him you don't want to go

Grace: i can't he scares me

Connor: Would you like me to tell him for you?

Grace: no he might eat you

Connor: . . . . . No I don't think he will. . . . .

Grace: no I'm pretty sure he will I saw him eating raw fish, Connor might taste better

Connor: It could've been sushi, Grace, sushi is raw fish and lots of people eat it

Grace: no he went into the cafeteria and I got curious and followed him and saw him eating raw fish he was probably thinking about you and how good you must taste

Connor: Why am I supposed to believe you?

Grace: I can give you two good reasons

Connor: And these reasons are?

Grace: 1) im your sister and 2) I'm your twin

And you love me

Connor: That's three reasons, and being my sister and being my twin is technically the same thing

Grace: nut uhhhhhhhhhh being twins gives a closer bond than if we were just brother and sister

Connor: Grace, that doesn't make any sense!

Grace: yes it does you're just not smart enough to understand your little boy brain is just too tiny to understand by huge girl brain

Connor: And you consider yourself a girl?

Grace: yeah but the world is still debating if your a boy

Connor: I am a boy! Would you like me to show you?

Grace: no thanks (theres probably notin there though)

Connor: SHUT UP! THERE IS PLENTY DOWN THERE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Grace: yeah sure what ever be your macho man and believe you have stuff down there when we both know you stuff socks in there

Connor: No if I stuffed socks down there then they would fall out when I swim and stuff!

Grace: no you're kinda smart you take them out then

Connor: I don't stuff my underwear!

Grace: yeah...................sure..................what ever

Connor: You're the worst sister EVER!

Grace: I LOVE YOU TOO

Connor: I love you more!

Grace: ewwwwwwwwwww

Connor: Oh deal with it. I'm your twin and you're never getting rid of me

Grace: i know i know but i can always hope

Connor: Nope, hoping won't do anything

Grace: thought become words and words become actions

Connor: You'll forget what you were hoping for and then it won't matter

Grace: i will never forget

Connor: You forgot where the bathroom was in our own home!

Grace: so

Connor: That proves Just how forgetful you are

Grace: no it doesn't it just proves i was forget one time

Connor: Hmm, let me count the many things you've forgotten. You forgot how to breathe, you forgot where you were at school one time, you forgot to turn the stove off after attempting to make a pie, shall I continue?

Grace: *sniff* no

Connor: Awww, did I hurt you feelings?

Grace: yes

meany

Connor: GET OVER IT!

Grace: kay

Connor: Really? You got over it that quickly?

Grace: no i just didn't want you yelling at me

Connor: I'm sorry

Grace: really

Connor: Yeah

Grace: really really

Connor: Yeah. . . ?

Grace: wow

Connor: Wow what?

Grace: your really sorry

Connor: Am I not capable of being sorry?

Grace: nope cause where your heart should be is a box of candy

Connor: A box of candy?

Grace: yeah i want candy so thats what came to mind

Connor: I like your hair

Grace: huh?

Connor: Who does your hair?

Grace: me?

Connor: I wanna go there

Grace: if you don't stop writing those lyrics to that song i will chop your head off with this note

Connor: Why?

Grace: cause if you don't stop that song will stuck in my head and i will have to beat you black and green

Connor: Black and green? I thought it was black and blue

Grace: it was but i changed it

Connor: Why?

Grace: cause i can

Connor: Pshyeah! I like your hair! Who does your hair? I wanna go there

Grace: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Connor: But I thought you loved me!

Grace: maybe i do and maybe i don't

Connor: But I'm your twin! We shared the same womb for nine months! You gotta love me!

Grace: ewwwwwww

Connor: Just stating facts

Grace: some facts are best kept to ones self

Connor: How come?

Grace: cause i don't wanna here em

Connor: Fine

Grace: thanks guess what

Connor: What?

Grace: otay otay otay

Connor: AH! Such language is not permitted in school!

Grace: hehehehehehehehehe

Connor: Let's get a dyke spike. Are those highlights? That's great color. Ooo

Grace: what are you talking about

Connor: Blondes. Brunettes. Redheads. More like DREADHEADS! Ohmygod!

Grace: shut up shut up shut up , gay man

Connor: I'm not gay!

Grace: only a gay man would sing that song

Connor: I learned that song from Lorcan. . . .

Grace: well hes gay too but your the one sitting there singing it which makes you gay too

Connor: I'm just trying to tick you off

Grace: nope your tring to hid your gayness from me but i've always known

Connor: I like GIRLS!

Grace: what ever thats why your always hanging around lorcan sitting next to him, i've always wondered what your hands where doing under there

Connor: *shock*

Grace: i know your finally embarrassed i'm so proud of you

Connor: I'm. Not. GAY.

Grace: yes. you. are

Connor: NO!

Grace: YES

Grace: you are a gay man in a girls body

Connor: I hate you

Grace: I LOVE YOU TO BUBBY

Connor: I'm officially afraid

grace: you should be

This is definitely the longest fan fiction we've EVER written! I'm so happy! Please review and such! 


	26. Other Graces Will Kill Connor

_**Yoz! This is a random chapter that has no point, no meaning, nothing at all. We haven't uploaded a story in FOREVER!!! Schools been very very busy since it started *sigh*. Zero and I (Psyche) are in the school play!!! It's exciting. The plays Little Shop of Horrors. We're just random homeless people, but we still sing and dance!!!!!**_

_Biology (We haven't seen this one, now have we?)_

Grace: Depression depression depression depression depression depression depression depression

Connor: What's up with that?

Grace: depression depression depression depression depression depression depression depression depression

Connor: Stop

Grace: depression depression depression depression depression depression depression depression

Connor: For the love of all that is good, STOP IT!

Grace: Stop what?

Connor: Stop with the DEPRESSION! It's KILLING ME!

Grace: I didn't write that

Connor: Oh really?

Grace: Really

Connor: Then by all means, tell me who did *gets all serious, like Grace's therapist*

Grace: Other Grace did it

Connor: Other Grace?

Grace: Yeah

Connor: And who exactly is this other Grace?

Grace: The other me, a girl almost just like me, but not quite

Connor: Uh-huh. And so how did this, er, other Grace to the paper

Grace: She used mind control

Connor: Mind control?

Grace: *nods* There's more than one other Grace, too

Connor: How many more?

Grace: I'm not sure, but definitely more than three

Connor: So, technically, these other Grace's are in your head?

Grace: See, now you understand!

Connor: Yeah. . . I understand that your crazy and are hearing other versions of yourself inside your head.

Grace: It's not that I'm crazy, lots of people here voices

Connor: No, Grace. Not really

Grace: O.O

Connor: What is it?

Grace: The other Grace doesn't like you.

Connor: And I care why?

Grace: She's planning on killing you in your sleep tonight

Connor: What?

Grace: No, Grace 1 we can't push Connor off a cliff!

Connor: *scoots away from Grace*

Grace: *smiles innocently at Connor* It's okay, Connor, I'd never let them hurt you, that's my job

_**O.O Oh poor, poor Connor. I do hope he lives through this.**_


	27. Ninja, Stalker, Vampirate

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!…. Or all most depending on when your reading this, or where you live. Well you see we are on sugar and deciding to be random little children, so in other words you get a new chapter! _

_Latin! _

Grace: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Connor: *embarrassed*

Grace: what?!?!?!?!?!?!

Connor: Nothing

Grace: Connor if you don't tell me I'm gonna stand up and tell everybody about your little accident the other night, you know, how you woke up and your bed was oddly wet and warm.

Connor: It wasn't my fault! I drank an entire bottle of Mountain Dew!

Grace: I don't care the reason, just tell me what's wrong.

Connor: I well. . . I was on my way to the bathroom to shower, and I saw you in our room.

Grace: and your point is…?

Connor: And you were dancing

Grace: and……?

Connor: You weren't acting very. . . . Innocent

Grace: O.O…………….ummm…………*blinks*

Connor: Yeah. And it's a little awkward to see my twin sister dancing in a. . . . less than innocent way

Grace: but I had to…….I'm in the New Years talent show with my friends and we're dancing to Lady Marmalade and there is no way not to dance….umm.. less than innocent to it.

Connor: Your going to embarrass yourself

Lorcan: Well I liked it

Grace: *anger* how the fu**ing he** did you see me!?!?! And how did you get this note!!!!!!????????? (censored by Connor)

Lorcan: Hey, I may look like just a weirdo foreign exchange student from Ireland, but I'm really a ninja.

Grace: *eyes wide* STALKER!!!!!

Lorcan: Ninja

Grace: Fine you're a ninja stalker, I'm so gonna kill you

Lorcan: You can't kill me, I'm a Vampirate!

Connor: WHAT!

Lorcan: nottin I said…um…..that's what your mom said!!!

Grace: ………….no you didn't see right up there you said that you're a Vampirate.. What's that?! Wait are you high or something?!

Lorcan: Erm….. *takes paper, erases the Vampirate thing and puts "That's what your mom said"*

Grace: *blinks* umm………Connor……kill the high kid and get what ever he's on cause I want some.

Connor: *goes at Lorcan with a knife*

Lorcan: *lunges at Connor* RAWR!!!

Connor: *stops* I love you too!!

Grace: I KNEW IT MY BROTHER AND MY BOYFRIEND ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR!!

_Happy New Year!!!!!_


	28. 600 years old!

_**Yola people of the internet! You will never believe what happened to the internet elves…. but that's a story for another time. Lets just say they were brutally murdered. **_

**Human Anatomy **__

**Grace: OMG how did I get in this class, I'm sooooo not smart enough to be in here. **

**Connor: No, your really not**

**Grace: You know to keep me from failing I'm going to have to copy your homework, right?**

**Connor: No you're not!**

**Grace: B-b-but bubby do you want me to fail?!**

**Connor: Well, it'd be one less class we have together**

**Grace: Fine I don't want your help anyway, don't like being in all these classes with you anyway!!!!!**

**Connor: But then again, if you're still here maybe Lorcan will leave me alone**

**Grace: ……so will you let me copy your homework?????**

**Connor: *sigh* I suppose… . . but that makes you a cheater!**

**Grace: And what's your point.. you say that as if you think I care.**

**Connor: Because if you just copy my homework all through high school then you'll never be successful, and don't think that marrying Lorcan will help. . . . cause he's also copying my homework**

**Grace: O.O..ummmmm……see I never planed on marrying Lorcan…. I is gonna marry some rich guy and get pampered for the rest of my life, so I don't need to know anything, I just gotta look cute.**

**Connor: What rich guy would marry you? Your crazy**

**Grace: *blinks* Connor**

**Connor: Yes?**

**Grace: I have a present for you**

**Connor: Aw you didn't have to get me anything, silly! But I bet Lorcan sure would like a present, give it to him**

**Grace: No, Connor this is a present just for you, from your loving twin.**

**Connor: You really think I'm gonna buy that? Knowing you it's probably a poisonous snake in a box**

**Grace: NO, now Connor, do you want the present or not?**

**Connor: Um . . . . sure**

**Grace: *smiles evilly* *ninjas come from no where and attack Connor***

**Connor: No! Take that one! *pushes Lorcan forward***

**Lorcan: *had been asleep in class* *sleepy* Whaaa??**

**Ninjas: Hi Lorcan!! what are you doing here?**

**Grace: ……..how do you know ninja's…..and how did they get this note!!! seriously people keep getting these notes and I don't understand how!!!!!!!**

**Lorcan: Oh my gosh hey ninjas! I haven't seen you guys since the 18th**** century! Grace, these are my ninja friends, ninja friends this is Grace. And that coward is Connor**

**Grace: WTF 18****th**** century, dude your only in high school, there is no way I'm dating a dude that old!!!! EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ninjas: Lorcan, doesn't she know that she's like half --**

**Lorcan: Shhh!!!**

**Grace: O.O Lorcan..tis there something you should tell me?!!**

**Lorcan: Uhh. . . . No there's nothing at all Gracie *nervous laughter***

**Grace: Ninja's it there something I should know about Lorcan? **

**Ninjas: Only that he's like, 600 years old**

**Grace: O.O WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lorcan: The ninja's are just kidding, of course I'm not 600 years old, ew**

**Grace: umm….ninjas……….I'M SO CONFUSED I QUIT!!!!**

**Connor: Grace, what are you quitting exactly?**

**Grace: talking to you guys!!!**

_**NOOO.. could this be the end of passing notes forever………stay tuned to find out!! dadadaaaaaa**_


	29. This is sooooo not the end, people!

Tis Adiou!! I know you all are expecting Psyche but she tisn't here with me, and I was bored so I started reading our old reviews, and well I came up with an awesome idea and couldn't wait for Psyche. So I hope you like it!!!!!

_**Careers**_

Connor: Grace will you please talk to us.

Lorcan: yea we miss you

Grace: No, not tell I get alone with those ninja's and beat the answers I need outta them

Lorcan: *smirks* You really think you're going to be able to get information out of specially trained ninjas?!

Connor: Don't under estimate her, them refusing to tell her will just make her work twice as hard, believe me she is a master at torture

Lorcan: yea but honestly Connor there ninjas what could she possibly do to them?

Connor: *distant frightened look* You have no idea what this girl is capable of!

Grace: WILL YOU TWO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE!!!

Lorcan: Connor why'd you give her the note back!

Connor: I didn't one second I had it in my hand and the next it was gone, I thought you had taken it.

Grace: *smiles* I has mad ninja skills!!

Lorcan: *blinks* ummm…Grace just cause you can take a piece of paper from your wimp of a brother doesn't mean you can take on real ninjas

Grace: *evil grin* You think you can take me?!

Lorcan: umm….no speaky the English!!

Grace: that's what I thought!

Connor: *shakes head* And he called me a wimp, at least I'd attempt to fight you!

Grace: Yes, but you see he is smart enough to avoid the embarrassment, plus fighting his girlfriend isn't the smartest idea he could ever have.

Connor: And why is that?

Grace: Connor, do I really have to explain why ticking off your girlfriend is a bad idea?

Connor: Yes

Grace: Wow..we really need to get you a girlfriend…..lets just say….I can torture him in ways that nobody else can.

Lorcan: O.O

Connor: umm….I still don't get it

Grace: I could-----(Lorcan takes note)

Lorcan: Connor shut up, she isn't going to explain this to you!!!!

_Well there it is, I know it kinda sucks, but that's because it usually me as Grace and Psyche as Connor, but I is writing alone this time, *sniff* writing alone isn't as much fun, O well I will get over it _


	30. The Connor And Lorcan Show

Okay now this is a Psyche chapter. Just thought you should know

_**Drama**_

Connor: Lorcan I'm bored, and surprised that I'm talking to you

Lorcan: Well we need someone to talk too, Grace won't

Connor: Yeah, but we don't need her, she's just a stinky old girl!

Lorcan: But she's my stinky old girl. . . .

Connor: Ew, there'll be none of that mushy love crap in this note

Lorcan: Why not?

Connor: Cause we are men, we don't need any women

Lorcan: You might not, but I miss Grace!

Connor: Well we need to come up with something to make you not miss her!

Lorcan: Like. . . .?

Connor: Our own youtube show!

Lorcan: Our own what?

Connor: Youtube show! Man I can just picture it, we'll be bigger than Raywilliamjohnson!

Lorcan: Who?

Connor: *sigh* Nobody. . . . but now we just need something funny to do videos about

Lorcan: Ummm

Connor: *thinking*

Lorcan: I have ninja friends and I puke awesome

Connor: But your ninja friends are hanging out with Grace now. . . . and I don't think you puke awesome

Lorcan: Oh but I do my friend

Connor: Don't call me your friend

Lorcan: But we need to be if we're going to make the Connor and Lorcan show!

Connor: That's a nice name

Lorcan: An awesome name, right?

Connor: I have to say yes to that

Lorcan: I bet I can write "Connor and Lorcan Show" in my puke. . . .

Connor: Nuh uh really?!

Lorcan: *nod*

Connor: Let's see it then

Lorcan: *hurls out alphabet soup letters and rearranges them accordingly*

Connor: Dude that is. . . . really gross

Ninja: *slips and falls on the puke*

Connor: Lorcan you just made a ninja fall

Lorcan: Don't blame me, my puke is just awesome!

Connor: True

Lorcan: And we didn't have it on tape

Connor: Crap! *hit's Lorcan*

Lorcan: You hit like a girl

Grace: The girliest girl ever

Lorcan: Grace! How do you keep getting these notes!

Grace: I keep telling you, I has mad ninja skills!


	31. Dying From Laughter

_**Hello there!!!! Err I don't know what to put in this introduction, and that's kind of shocking. On with the chapter!**_

_Shop_

Connor: I love this class!

Lorcan: Why? I hate it

Grace: That's cause your such a sissy!

Lorcan:…ya.. cause calling your boyfriend a sissy is always a good idea.

Connor: It's kinda true though

Lorcan:…really, you have no room to talk, I mean honestly your afraid of you sister

Connor: You weren't around when we were little, if you had been then you'd be afraid too.

Lorcan: I doubt it

Grace: yeah Connor, I don't know what your talking about, I was a sweet little angel when we were little

Connor: -dies laughing-

Lorcan: He just died laughing, I didn't think that was possible

Connor: -wakes up- well it is when what is said is the stupidest thing ever spoken. -dies again-

Lorcan: I'm actually kind of sad that he died, but only a little bit

Grace: Ha!!!!! I knew it you two are in love, poor Lorcan, now your boyfriend less, how will you ever survive?

Connor: -wakes up- -slaps Grace- honestly how many times are you going to go back to that, I am not gay, therefore I am not in love with your boyfriend….MOVE ON!!!!!

Grace: But it never gets old!

Lorcan: Actually, yeah it does. I'm sick of people calling Connor and I gay all the time and passing us notes saying we're homos.

Grace: well there is a reason behind that -smiles sweetly-

Lorcan: Why haven't I broken up with you yet?

Grace: cause I have awesome ninja skills and will turn you into a little girl if you do

Lorcan: Oh yeah, that's why

_**And that's all! Oh, just so you know Josh (Ichijou) is here with us but he wouldn't be apart of the fanfiction cause he's mean that way**_.


	32. Barbie Doll Massacre

_**HI! This is the 2**__**nd**__** fan fiction in one day!!**_

**Photography**

Connor: *sniff*

Lorcan: What's wrong now

Grace: I killed his Barbie dolls

Connor: there not barbies there action figures

Grace: with blonde hair, and boobs

Connor: Yes, what's wrong with action figures that have blonde hair and boobs?

Lorcan: It makes the "action figures" sound more like Barbie dolls

Grace: Exactly

Connor: I'm more manly than that

Lorcan: HA no your not

Connor: I am so!

Lorcan: Sure Connor

Grace: I have pictures of his dead Barbies.

Lorcan: Why?

Grace: For photography!

Connor: WHAT?!?!

Grace: don't worry there dead and hanging from the shower

Connor: From the shower?!

Grace: Well duh, where else would I have hung them?

Lorcan: A tree?

Grace: what fun would that have been?

Lorcan: Loads cause then you could hang them really high

Grace: But that would have taken effort that I wasn't willing to exert

Connor: My poor, poor action figures

Lorcan: Connor, there not action figures, and your to old to be playing with dolls

Connor: I didn't play with them, I sat them on a shelf, and they were all still in the original boxes and everything!

Lorcan: Connor, really, MAN UP!!!!!!

Grace: I think there has to be something down there for him to ever be able to man up

Connor: Really Grace are we gonna go there today? I will pull my pants down

Lorcan: O.O I don't wanna see that, the world will thank you if you just keep your pants up.

Grace: Yeah, cause the lack there of will scare people

_**TA DA!**_


	33. Lorcan's Manhood

_**GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!!!!!!!**_

_**Chemistry**_

Grace: *screams*

Connor; What?!

Grace: Lorcan broke up with me!

Lorcan: No I didn't!

Connor: . . . I'm confused

Lorcan: So am I

Grace: Connor, stop talking to that heart breaker

Lorcan: I didn't do anything

Connor: If you didn't do anything, then why is she so upset?

Lorcan: I have no idea, we were studying and I told her we needed to talk and she spazzed out

Connor: What did you want to talk to her about?

Lorcan: I don't wanna tell you

Connor: Why not?

Lorcan: It's personal

Connor: Come on We're both dudes, you can tell me

Lorcan: I . . umm. . broke something

Connor: You mean Grace's heart?

Lorcan: I didn't do anything!

Connor: Then what did you break?

Lorcan: I don't wanna say

Connor: Just say it, it's not like anyone besides you and me are ever gonna read this.

Lorcan: umm. . well.. . I broke my. . . . manhood

Connor: *starts laughing* . . . Oh wait are you serious?

Lorcan: Yeah, kinda

Connor: O.O How?

Lorcan: I'd rather not talk about that

Connor: Lorcan, tell me!

Lorcan; Yeah, um. . . no

Connor: It can't be that embarassing

Lorcan: NO!

Grace: WTF

Connor: How did you get this not?

Grace: LIke I've said before I have mad ninja skills any way, aw Lorcan my poor baby!

Connor: So come on, tell me what happened!

Lorcan: NO

Grace: I know!

Connor: You do?

Grace: Yep, he picked on the wrong football player

Connor: Lorcan, is that true?

Lorcan: Sure let's go with that

Connor: Is that not the story?

Lorcan: *ashamed* It was the wrong cheerleader

Connor: *speechless*

Grace: A **cheerleader** did that to you you?! Which one, I'll knock her head off!

Lorcan: Not important which one, change the subject!

Cheerleader: *walks in the classroom*

Lorcan: *covers manhood and runs*

Grace: *passes a note that has been censored by Connor to the cheerleader*

_**And that is why we do not mess with cheerleaders! I hope you guys have learned a valuable lesson!**_


	34. Vampire Cupcake

**Attention everyone, this chapter shall not have a proper authors note seeing as Aidou is grounded and I can't think straight. **

_Psychology_

Grace: Oh my gosh Connor you will not believe what I just did!

Connor: I can only imagine

Grace: I ate a cupcake. . . A vampire cupcake

Connor: . . . . Quoi? (That means "what?" for all you non frenchy people)

Grace: And now it's going to suck al of my blood! I'm gonna die!

Connor: Or turn into a vampire

Lorcan: Who's turning into a vampire?

Grace: Me!

Lorcan: What. . . So not my fault, I did nothing

Grace: Of course it's not, it's the cupcakes fault

Lorcan: O.O *wipes frosting off his mouth*

Grace; I don't wanna die with my maidenhead (Aidou just had to write this in the notebook)

Lorcan: I can help with that

Connor: . . . I don't think I should be reading this

Lorcan: You won't die, Grace, just turn into a vampire

Grace: No, I won't do it, I'd rather die

Lorcan: . . . *starts to cry and runs away*

Grace: *blinks* *runs after Lorcan*

Connor: Baby

**Just in case you were wondering, which I know you aren't but I'll say it anyway, Aidou and I have a fan fiction notebook that we write all our chapters in. . . usually during band class. And we got a review asking for Sidorio as a substitute teacher, and we are working on that one so it should be coming soon.**


	35. The Substitute From The Black Lagoon

**Okay so we're uploading again randomly, so please tell us what you think! This chapter is for kissmeimirish since she requested it a while ago.**

_Latin_

Grace: *sigh* Just another day in this boring school

Connor: of course what did you expect..a circus?

Grace: That would be nice

Connor: then it wouldn't be school itd be to much fun

Grace: Too much fun isn't always a bad thing

Connor: yes it is, fun always leads to some one getting hurt and that someone is usually me

Lorcan: Not always. . . well never mind

Connor: how did you get the note this time

Lorcan: I asked for it, Grace gave it too me

Connor: Grace, will you please stop giving your secretly gay boyfriend our notes, we're twins these things should be kept a secret

Grace: But it's not really that big of a deal, oh we'll have to be careful about out notes now the teachers coming (Sidorio the "sub" walks in)

Lorcan: O.O

Connor: what?

Lorcan: N-nothing

Grace: Lorcan, what is it?

Lorcan: It's nothing, honest

Connor: False

Lorcan: True

Grace: you two are so weird

(Sidorio clears his throat, now he'll speak but Grace, Connor and Lorcan will be passing notes) Sidorio: Um, good morning class

class: good morning mr...

Sidorio: Sidorio. Mr. Sidorio

Lorcan: -gulps-

Grace: *raises hand*

Sidorio: yes?

Grace: *speaking* Sidorio's a funny name

Lorcan: GRACE! *in a note*

Grace: well it is

Sidorio: *looks angry*

Lorcan: O.O *in note and real life*

Grace: Did you ever get made fun of when you were little because of your last name?

Sidorio: yes, but no one knows what ever happened to those childeren

Grace: uhhhhh

Lorcan: O.O its true

Grace: Did they grow up and get jobs and have fun like regular people? *hopeful*

Sidorio: no one day they just...disappeared

Grace: Why?

Lorcan: no one knows

Grace: . . . . . . Not funny! You're joking right?

Lorcan: i wish

Sidorio: *gets in her face* So you'd better shut up and do your work, hadn't you little girl?

Grace: -stands up- IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU

Lorcan: *yells* Grace just sit down and listen to him he's bigger than you!

Grace: -sits- -mumbles- stupid man with funny last name. Where did you come from?

Sidorio: *glares and bares fangs* The black lagoon

Lorcan: *poops his pants*

Connor: -faints-

Grace: You have fangs! Coolness!

Sidorio: Well I'm glad you think so

Grace: can i poke them?

Sidorio: Errr

Grace: please...pretty pease

Lorcan: G-grace. . . . run

Grace: why, i wanna poke his fangs

Lorcan: *picks up Connor and takes Grace by the arm and attempts to haul them out of the room*

Grace: -pulls away- i wanna poke them!

Lorcan: No! He's a vampire!

Sidorio: Oh boo hoo so is she and you and the boy. . . technically

Grace:..um huh

Connor: -suddenly awake- What?

Lorcan: *pulls some random alarm* Everybody run it's a crazy man who thinks we're vampires!

Sidorio: what do you mean thinks?

class: -looks at lorcan likes he is crazy-

Lorcan: Okay fine, he BELIEVES he's a vampire! *runs away screaming*

Grace: can i please poke your fangs now. -goes towards sidorio with our stretched finger-

Lorcan: *suddenly appears* Noooooooo!

Grace: -still going toward sidorio with our stretched finger-

Lorcan: *freaks out and jumps in front of Grace* Don't do it, you crazy dhampir girl!

Grace: but i wanna!

Lorcan: No, he's crazy you can't

Grace: your crazy but i kissed you, so why can't i poke him?

Lorcan: Because he's a freaking psycho lunatic who will KILL you

Grace: mr. sidorio is that true?

Sidorio: Kinda sorta

Grace: Fine -storms out-

Lorcan: *looks at class* See, I told you he was a crazy lunatic

**Did you like it? I hope so!**


	36. Never Go Number Two With The Window Open

_Wow! First update in a century! (This chapter is based on a real experience) A really embarrassing one that's kinda gross, so sorry if you get a little grossed out. Review pwease!_

**Child Growth and Development (A real class at my school)**

Grace: Connor I'm so embarrassed!

Lorcan: WHY?

Grace:. . . I said "CONNOR, I'm so embarrassed!"

Lorcan: Connor can't talk right now

Grace: May I ask why not?

Lorcan: *lying* Well I can tell you one thing he sure isn't tied up in my backyard!

Grace: Well that's good!

Lorcan: So what are you embarrassed about?

Grace: . . . I can't tell you

Lorcan: We tell each other practically everything!

Grace: But I can't tell you this. It's gross

Lorcan: Come on nothing is gross to me after the time Connor ran out of the bathroom naked when I was at your house

Grace: True! . . . Okay I'll tell you

Lorcan: FINALLY!

Grace: Okay so I was in the bathroom. . .

Lorcan: Yeah

Grace: and I really had to go number two

Lorcan: Uh huh

Grace: But I couldn't

Lorcan: You don't say?

Grace: So I'm grunting and carrying on and really trying

Lorcan: I bet you were

Grace: And I finally did it!

Lorcan: YAY! So why are you embarrassed?

Grace: My window was open

Lorcan:. . . And?

Grace: My cute neighbor was outside

Lorcan: . . .

_That where this one ends, sorry! Couldn't come up with a better ending. And sorry it's so short! Reviews would be amazing!_


	37. She's Got A Crush On Him, I Dont Like It

_**A story that I forgot to write! This is for kissmeimirish**_

**Psychology (Has this class been done before?)**

Grace: Connor, who's that girl with the short red hair over there?

Connor: Maddie. . . Why?

Grace: I hate her!

Connor: How can you hate her she's so nice!

Grace: I want her DEAD!

Connor: But she made cookies for us the other day, she's the sweetest person I've ever met!

Grace: I'll hang her from a tree with the hair of tortured orphans!

Connor: Whoa

Grace: well, she deserves it *smug smile*

Connor: Why?

Grace: She's got a crush on Lorcan

Connor: Well I can understand why his eyes are so blue. .. . I mean WHAT? She does not

Grace: Oh but she does! You're not a girl Connor you wouldn't know

Connor: Just because she talks to him doesn't mean that she has a crush on him

Grace: It's not just that! She rights notes to him! And he laughs at them!

Connor: He could be laughing at how ridiculous they are?

Grace: *crying* He's supposed to be laughing at how ridiculous MY notes are!

Connor: Grace she's just being friendly!

Grace: Just you wait, she's evil I tell you! EVIL!

Connor: Okay Grace, enough is enough I'm getting your medicine

_YAY! It's finally written! How exciting!_


	38. Biscuits plus yxb equals Darcy Flotsam?

**We're back! Well Psyche's back, Pepsi's at home, probably sleeping. Or watching TV or doing whatever the heck she wants to do! Wow, you guys, it's been way too long *tears up a bit* but I had to update because I just finished Immortal War (I waited a year because I didn't want to admit it was over) which means there will be no more Vampirates books so fan fiction is kind of the only thing us fans have now. Anyhow, this may not be funny, because we lost our funny about two years ago when we stopped updating! By the way, who else almost cried a bunch of times during Immortal War? Or was it just me? On with the chapter!**

AP Statistics (Worst class ever, trust me, don't take it!)

Grace: I think. . . I think that rainbows can't take it when y = x + a – 7525

Connor: Yeah, I think that doesn't make any sense! Are you okay?

Grace: Oh course! *gets all glassy eyed* a residual is the deviation of one set of observations or numbers from the mean of the set (A/N: Math lesson! Are you taking notes?)

Connor: Yes, that's very good *pats Grace on the head, pulls hand away quickly when she tries to bite him* Holy crap! Lorcan, did you break her?

Lorcan: She tried studying for the Stats test last night, but it seems she tried too hard to remember everything, and now she can't remember anything except math! And we have a date tonight! *pulls water gun out of back pocket* Shoot me now, Connor, just shoot. Me. Now.

Grace: If you take the slope of the least squares regression line then you end up with 27 times the square root of lemonade, but only if you divide by the number of times you've heard Connor singing that new No Doubt song in the shower *bangs her head against her desk*

Lorcan: You like No Doubt? Wtf dude, you told me you were a One Direction fan like hard-core, you even introduced me to the fan club! *proudly shows off his fancy One Direction fan club button*

Connor: Shut up I did not! One Direction is terrible!

Grace: Grace thinks that if you multiply the number of times Connor has denied his obsession with OD by the amount of thumb tacks in Siberia you'd end up with Darcy Flotsam.

Lorcan: *turns toward Grace* How do YOU know Darcy Flotsam?

Grace: *grins sloppily* Biscuits

Connor: Maybe we should take her to the nurse

**So how's that for a comeback, eh? *dodges tomatoes* Okay I'm sorry I know it's terrible don't make me feel any worse about it! Hey, you remember how at the end of every chapter Pepsi and I used to beg you all to review this story? Well I know that not all of you still write Vampirates fiction or use the site but if you were to come back and review this story I'll tell Pepsi and we'll jump around like happy maniacs and sing! And probably write some more! So bleed for a sinner (Anyone know about The Devil's Carnival enough to get that reference?) and review. Please!**


	39. My Costume is Totally Scarier!

**Happy super late Halloween everyone! Dressing up is always fun, so this chapter is going to be about that. Oh hey! If anyone has an account on Figment then you should enter the contest they're having now where you write a 500 word (or less) original story and if you win you get $5,000! Just thought people might want to know that :D On with the chapter!**

_Creative Writing _

Connor: It's almost Halloween! I can't wait to show you all my costume it'll scare the rainbows out of you!

Grace: Your costume can't be as scary as Lorcan's, so you'll be getting no rainbows from me! MY RAINBOWS!

Lorcan: Mine? What do you mean I never showed you my costume.

Grace: I know, I kind of looked through your window the other night and saw it.

Lorcan: You went to my house and looked through my window?!

Grace: Technically we were going on a date so I didn't go there without reason. I just decided to snoop on you before making my presence known *smiles innocently*

Connor: Okay I don't care about your stalker-ness, Grace, I want to know what his costume is because there's no way it's scarier than mine!

Grace: Um yeah it is, I almost pooped my pants.

Lorcan: Wait, you snooped before our date. . . *eyes widen* What did you see?

Grace: You were all freaky and paler than usual which is saying a ton because you're whiter than a freakin' sheet, and you had these wicked contacts in that made your eyes all firy, and I saw you'd put in these fangs that were sooo impressive! They looked like the ones that substitute had, you know the one that wanted to kill us?

Lorcan: . . . You saw all that?

Grace: Oui, mon cher.

Lorcan: And you thought I was scary?

Grace: Well yeah! I. Almost. Pooped. My. Pants!

Lorcan: *pouts* How could you think I'm scary?! I thought you loved me!

Grace: . . . I do? It's just your costume that scares me, stupid not you.

Connor: My costume is still scarier

Grace: Alright Connor it's obvious you want to tell us what your costume is so what is it?

Connor: My costume is . . .

**I actually don't know what his costume should be, and I know that no one will read this probably, but if you do I would really like you to review and give your opinion on what you think Connor should be for Halloween! Until next time! -Psyche**


End file.
